Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki 'is a genin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of the Hidden Leaf Village, the current reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, and the main protagonist/title character of the ''Naruto ''franchise. He is also the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the younger paternal cousin of Ichigo Kurosaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. He is even a world-famous hero and has gained fame and popularity across the Five Great Nations, even Earth and beyond, while continuing to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Background Physical Appearance As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue-colored eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother Kushina, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, as well as her fair skin color. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however are the three whisker marks on each side of his face. He is also fairly tall and well-built, yet fairly muscular for an average teenager of his age. Naruto's most regularly mentioned trait before the second half of the ''Naruto series (which easily provoked him) was his short stature for his age. At the start of Part II in the Naruto series, he had a noticeably significant growth spurt which made him taller than his team-mate, Sakura. Naruto's trademark outfit consisted of an orange, form-fitting tracksuit with black around the neck and shoulders, as well as down the front and sleeves, and around the waist, a white swirl on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), black ankle-high sandals and a black long bandanna, with the metal portion of the standard hidden leaf forehead protector on it. He now dons a white cape decorated with red flame-like motifs on the edges, and held by a red rope, similar to the haori worn by his father. Naruto also wears mesh armor underneath his clothing for extra protection. While off-duty, Naruto wears a green T-shirt with a fire symbol, white shorts and black sandals. For winter occasions, he wears a orange hooded-jacket with white fur trimming and a black zipper. He also wears the same pants and shinobi sandals when wearing his winter attire, along with a light-blue and teal striped scarf wrapped around his neck. Personality Well-known for his hyperactive and immature attitude, Naruto is a boisterous, exuberant, lively, stubborn and inattentive individual. He inherited his mother's favorite catchphrase "Dattebayo", when he feels excited or frustrated. Naruto has a number of childish traits, such as keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan", being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen and is a frequent customer at the Ichiraku Ramen), and is afraid of ghosts (but not Hollows). He can be extremely nervous and shy around nude women such as Tsunade, which is different from being perverted like his godfather before he began to mature about women. However, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious and fearless, and will instantly try to come to their aid without hesitation, and can explode with anger and rage when the people he cares about are hurt or believed to be killed. True to his character, Naruto is bold, carefree, headstrong, impatient, short-tempered, energetic, quick-witted and assertive. However, he is very honest, easy-going, benevolent, heroic, determined and cool. He is also heedless to formal or social understandings and has a habit of giving people he meets by first or nicknames, or even without appropriate honorifics, as shown when he offended the Second Hokage by not calling him "'''Lord Second", as well as not addressing the Thirteen Court Guard Squad captains appropriately, only calling them by "sensei", "mister" or "miss". Despite these quirks, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most people he meets throughout acts of genuine kindness, empathy and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view, including his rivals and enemies. For example, during the Fourth Shinobi World War in the Naruto Shippuden series, Naruto's kindness inspired loyalty from the tailed beasts, and when linked to the entire Shinobi Alliance through telepathy, he reignited the demoralized armies' fighting spirit, choosing to continue fighting despite the losses he could receive, as shinobi were meant to endure through hardships. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns though his body, as he is relatively naïve, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit. Naruto responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. While as naïve as he appears to be throughout most of the Naruto series, Naruto has proven to have a keen eye to certain things most people don't see, showing that he can be smarter than what most people, especially Sakura, are willing to give him credit for when he wants to be, something even Choji comments on once in a while. He can also be quite observant in regards to other people's feelings (such as being oblivious of Hinata Hyuga' s love for him until she confessed her feelings to him), and is able to perceive the truth from people's intentions (such as Sakura lying to him about her loving him instead of Sasuke). In battle, Naruto has shown to be calm and collected most of the times, but he can get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. He can also be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard during the fight, though he can get overexcited and forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. However, he has gotten over that weakness and has become more wiser in battle. He also despises anyone who would throw away their own comrades for their sinister purposes or when people think that the bonds they share are nothing but a weakness to their strengths. Years of isolation and scorn from the village made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. He would pull pranks around the village and get into trouble just to gain attention from anyone and his desire to become Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. Naruto's time at the Waterfall of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the village for treating him as a pariah, only to turn to him after he saved them during Pain's assault on the Leaf Village. This hatred allowed Kurama to manipulate Naruto in his rage, causing him to go on a rampage several times until Naruto confronted the problem and learned to let it go. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja and becoming a great hero since winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire. Naruto developed his own Nindo of never going back on his word, putting himself through any lengths or risks required to keep his promise. He also assumes a "nice guy pose" like Might Guy and Rock Lee, showing that he makes his promises no matter what the odds are. Naruto's determination and drive strongly impacts the lives of those around him, even his rivals and enemies have been affected by his empathy. Both Kakashi and Temari refereed to Naruto's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others for the better, usually by helping them regain the beliefs they lost due to certain tragedies they suffered. Son Goku even thought of him as an open and honest person. Even Madara Uchiha saw Naruto as the "heart" of the Allied Shinobi Forces, further proven when Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Kurama Chakra Mode combined with telepathy causes his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, he managed to reignite their fighting spirit after being demoralized by the Shinju where Hashirama couldn't. Hashirama goes as far as to stating that Naruto's feelings and past gave hope to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Even characters from the Bleach, Avatar, and Fullmetal Alchemist ''universes knew that Naruto can understand people through sympathy and compassion, that even Ichigo, Korra, and Edward can understand his feelings towards the people he meets. The death of his master Jiraiya, and the invasion of Pain caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto's anger swore retaliation and vengeance on Pain, and left the village to learn senjutsu. While training, Naruto read a copy of Jiraiya's novel, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", which taught him that he was named after a hero from the story. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father (when the Nine-Tails rampaged again after believing that Pain killed Hinata), who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world and how it continues to affect many people. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred, as well as the darkness that affects human hearts, Naruto vowed that he would end the cycle and bring true peace to the shinobi world. Despite this bringing his direct opposition with Sasuke and the rest of the Akatsuki, Naruto continued down his path in resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War (which he succeeded), and the cycle of hatred, as well as the endless cycle of darkness in the ''Bleach, Avatar, and ''Fullmetal Alchemist ''worlds. Naruto's greatest strength not only comes from his desire to become Hokage, but also his friends. As he grew older, he feels somewhat cynical and a loner when he feels that he wants to handle his own problems alone so he could protect his friends after mentally suffering from the loss of many people (including Neji) during the Fourth Great Ninja War. But later on, he realizes that without the help of his friends, he would become more arrogant than Madara. This lead him to accept his friends' help and becomes a more heroic and honest person, and is willing to ask for his friends help when needed. He is also willing to go through extreme lengths to protect the people he cares about. Naruto's resolve in battle however, can waver at times, which can impede his strength, and goes into a deep state of depression, emotional turmoil, and self-loathing when he loses a major battle, lets a friend down, couldn't make his promise, or failing to save the people he cares about. However, though his friend's support and reminding him of the things he accomplished, Naruto regains his will to fight and promises to never lose his will to fight again. Naruto's hobbies are pulling pranks, training, and watering plants. His favorite foods are Ichiraku Ramen and red bean soup, but his least favorite food is fresh vegetables. Dark Naruto History Abilities * Equipment * List of Moves and Techniques * Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Theme Songs *The Will called Naruto Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Jinchuriki Category:Sages Category:Genin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Characters Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Team Kakashi Category:Team Naruto Category:Hidden Leaf 11 Category:Mount Myoboku Category:Shinobi Union Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Category:Main Characters Category:Universal Sacrifices Category:Protagonists